An absent minded girl
by misshenasey1
Summary: A girl who is abused by her ex gf untill she meets ashley
1. The beginning

Man i hate introductions im never good at them. Well hope you enjoy this little story that i started maybe it will be the most awesome thing you ever read, or it could be the worse your choice.

April 8th, 2011. North Carolina the middle of nowhere town: It's getting hot as she walks into school with her red skater shoes, superman hat, and her peace hoodie on. She turns 18 today and its the worst day of her life she always wonders why she had to be born on this exact day. It's the same day that destroyed her very existance 2 years..._flashback: "i fucking hate you; you were nothing to me leave me the hell alone" she reaches out for the girl who she loved.."dont fucking touch me" she back hands her in the face. "i told you not to touch me" the girl runs out crying..._She is snapped out of her thoughts by a pretty blonde hair boy. He has this spunky aura that surrounds him that makes you want to tell him everything hopeing he will give you a hug and tell you it will be ok.

"hi im michael and i just transfered here from California" She stares at his hand for a minute then shakes it "hey im spencer i been here for 18 shitty years of my life and now i get to rot in this hell whole untill graduation. Welcome to Hamilton High School" he looks at her weird and smiles. "isnt spencer a boy name" he says. She just glares at him and walks to her first class as the bell rings to signal first period.

Her first period is English with her best friend taylor and there teacher (who she doesnt like at all. Mr. jackson is a frog with horse lips she would never tell him that tho). Spencer moves to the back of the classroom where she sits in every class, spencer notices taylor walking into the classroom with a big smile on her face. "smilling as always tayday?"

"frowning as always spencey?"

"i hate when you call me that"

"i know its the perks of being your "

"i can always get a new one" Spencer smirks at her best friend knowing she really could never because of how many people hate her.

"no you wouldnt" taylor gasps quietly

"watch me" spencer stands up and waves to a girl she never met across the room.

"no im sorry spency" she pulls spencer down in her seat.

"good morning class" Enters frog face. Several of us mumble hello and the rest just throw there head on the desk. told you this class is the worse.

__

Flashback: January 10th 2009 "Erin i thought you said you loved me" Spencer is pleading with Erin not to leave. "sorry spence but your old im tired of your clingy acctions" Erin snarls. "i didnt do anything wrong your the one hanging with phillip all the damn time" She screams at her. SMACK. "tell anyone that again bitch and i will make sure no one will ever date you again" Spencer falls to ground crying.

...

The bell for break inturupted her thoughts again. Apparantly she cant catch a break in this god forsaken school...Spencer heads to the lunch tables outside and sits underneath a tree away from everyone else waiting for taylor to come join her. They are complete opposites yet they became best friends since they were 7.

__

Flashback. Forever ago when spencer met taylor.

Spencer is walking out to recess with a juice box in hand looking around to find something to do. She see's this little girl playing in her sand box and building a castle. She's being picked on by a boy she despised since she can remember. His name is jordan and he is picking on this cute little red head with red freckles. Spencer walks up to jordan and punches him in the nose for ruining the girl's sand castle. Smilling as big as she can she leans down to the girl and ask if she can help rebuild it. "whats your name" the redhead freckled face girl asked. "Spencer, whats you'rs" she said. "taylor" She smiles big. "want some juice" spencer said handing her her juice box. "sure" takes a gulp of the juice and gives it back. "wanna be best friends?" Taylor asked while building a wall thats been stomped. "YES" She blushes and looks at the sand "sorry i...um... never had a best friend before" Spencer admitts.

Michael walks over and sits next to spencer "hi spencer" She glances at him "It's Michael right?"

He smiles "yes it is didnt think you would remember"

She gives a small smile "no problem nobody really talks to me besides you and my best friend taylor"

Michael looks down and stares at the ground "ohh im sorry"

Spencer waves for taylor to come over here "Hey tayday this is michael i bribed him to come to the darkside with us since we have cookies"

Taylor giggles and Michael just looks at her with awe. 


	2. Confrontation

_Spencer zones out while they continue to flirt with each other maybe they like each other_

_2nd period is Photography. Spencer's favorite class where you can leave campus and take pictures of nature and stuff. She is heading to the pier in her Red Striped Black Mustang. The wind is slightly blowing the tree's are swaying as she steps out of the car and onto the sand by the pier. The feeling of the sand beneth her feet is so soothing anyone would just crawl into the sand and just sleep. Ok only crazy people would do that but that's what made Spencer who she is, the crazyness that she has. Removing her hat and letting her black and red hair sway in the wind. She walks closer to the pier and see's this girl who looks maybe a year younger or so sitting on the edge with her feet in the water. Spencer walks slowly and carefully towards the girl in an attempt not to scare her and have her pull out a gun and shoot her. That would be horrible as she thought. Spencer sits next to the girl and takes off her shoes and puts her black nail polished feet in the water._

_"hey" The strange girl said_

_"hi im spencer" She said looking at the girl realising how beautiful her eyes are with there shade of light brown in the sunlight. How her brown curly hair falls right above her shoulders._

_"hi im ashley" She says._

_"what are you doing out here?" She says while playing with her fingers. Nervous habit she picked up from her mom._

_"checking out the view isn't it beautiful" Stares out into the ocean_

_"yes u...yes it is" Spencer stutters out._

_"well i better get going" Ashley says putting her shoes back on and standing up._

_"Wait" She yells by accident " When can i see you again? you know so we can hang out or something" Runs hand through her hair to play it cool._

_"Yea here i'll give you my number" Ashley pulls out her cellar device. They trade phones and type's each other's number in them._

_"there now you can talk to me whenever you want now" She smiles and walks off._

_Spencer is standing there with a look of awe on her face as she hopes in the car and heads to school. Damn she missed 3rd and 4th period as she thinks to herself._

_Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne is blasting in the car as parks her car and heads to 5th period and 6th then home. God how she missed home where she can lay in bed and just think with no more distractions._

_5th Period her favorite of the day because its P.E. How she loves sports. Spencer runs cross country and is playing varsity and starting on soccer. Walking to Gym she bumps into the last person on earth she ever wanted to. None other then Cheer Bitch Erin._

_"hey spency poo" She says with a smirk_

_"im not your spency poo and move cheer whore im getting to class" Moves past her but Erin grabs her arm._

_"no your not im not done talking to you bitch" Tightens her grip on Spencers arm_

_"get off of me before i hurt you" Yanks her arm away and gets in Erin's face._

_"oh you finally grew a pair then last time you disobeyed me" Fear flashes in the eyes of spencer as she remembers the last time they faught._

_Flashback April 8 2009:_

_It was the night of Spencer's birthday party and all was going good untill Taylor kissed Spencer on the cheek for her birthday. Erin didnt like it at all she pulled spencer into her room and told her "if she ever does that again i will beat the shit out of her like i do you" Spencer knew this wasnt the person she was datting she knew that she has changed into something she was completely terrified of. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Spencer falls to the ground in pain as she smacks her hard. "Stop it please your hurting me" She pleads as she stands up. "i wont stop untill i feel the need to" She grabs her and slams her up against the wall. Just then Taylor heard the noise and runs in. "what the hell are you doing to her?" She screams. "nothing we were playing around right spency poo" She is stareing at her with fire in her eyes and she is terrified more then anything. "yes taylor we are playing around, everythings ok" She looks at taylor with tears in her eyes and lets her know they will talk about it later._

_"Hey spencer are you ok here?" She looks at her worried, and at Erin with anger and dissapointment._

_"yea i...was just going to gym;"She looks down and plays with her fingers._

_"Well good see you later then" Ashley runs off down the hallway._

_I never seen her here before thats odd i couldnt forget a girl like her if i seen her._

_She looks around and notices erin must have run off when Ashley showed up. wow my hero... _

_Gym went by really fast today same as always kicked ass in playing any sport we had to do today. She still thought about Ashley the whole day the brown eye'd girl was always on her mind she kept asking herself questions. Is she gay? why havent i seen her before? Why did she come stop erin from hurting me? Does she care?_


	3. The Past

this is my first story guys so sorry if it stinks just comment and let me know please i really appreciate it u can give suggestions and most likely i will add it in there so please let me know i havent decided what to do with aiden or madison so please let me know.

**Spencer's Point of View.**

Well 6th period was a drag like usual i didnt know math would suck so bad. Im fairly good at it but still its kinda boring. I just doodled in my little poem book that i keep with me at all times. The bell rings which means its the end of the day thank god. im so tired of being in school. I start speed walking to my car before...

"hey best friend" taylor says with her southern twang

"hey annoying person i never seen before in my life" yes im that mean to her. only cause its funny to see her react.

"you know u love me" She says with an over cheerfull smile.

"yes totally" I mock.

"hey spency poo didnt u miss me" Erin walks up to us

taylor is glareing at her and yes i told her dont u see how annoying she is? of course i was suppose to tell her eventually. oh yea flashback time.

FlashBack: April 10th Sunday 2009. 10p.m.

_taylor always comes over on sunday's so we can go to school on monday together. i think she just uses me for my awesome mustang (betty) yes i call her betty she is the best car ever. We are laying down on my queen size bed watching rent my all time favorite movie._

_"joanne is so hot." i drool as i stare at the dark skin girl on the screen_

_"Not as hot as Mark" she argues back_

_"whatever your just hatting bc she stole maureen from him" I shrug with an unnecessary eye roll._

_"well maureen is a whore" She hits me in the head with a pillow._

_"well mark is a nerd nobody likes him but losers" Grabs it and knocks taylor on the floor where she landed right on her ass._

_I grip my side laughing as she is pouting like a baby._

_"would you stop being a baby and come up here" I extend my hand and wait for her to take it._

_"yea ok anyway i have to ask u something?" she accepts the hand and sits across from me looking at the bed._

_"yea...um...sure" i know what she's going to ask but about it._

_"what happend 2 days ago with you and Erin" She looks at me and i just cant look at her._

_im still nervous to talk "oh that well you see, it was never like that. when we first started datting it was never like that." see erin and spencer was datting for about 2 years on and off. Everything was good for the first year but after that she kept hitting her. _

_"when she gets jealous she would lose it like just be so angry she would hit me she apologized and said she would never do it again" My eyes begin to water as i continue on_

_"Thats what they all say honey" She wraps her arms around me and lets me finish_

_"it started happening the second year we dated. Everything was ok and going great that time u walked in and saw us she did hit me" i See the anger building as she continues to listen. _

_"She said that was the last time she would do it but i know her. I know she will do it again i didnt mean to do anything its all my fault i shouldnt have made her jealous i should...have...just" i couldnt stop the tears running down my face as my best friend held me close._

_"you have to break up with her" Her voice showing no emotions._

_"i cant im scared tayday...she will hurt me" I say through tears._

_"no she wont i want u to call her right now and tell her your breaking up with her" She clenches her fist and takes deep breaths._

_"Im scared" I hold myself and bite my lip debating what to do._

_"its ok Spencey bear i wont let her do anything to you" She gives me her toothy grin and i know she is right_

_"you promise?" i whisper hopeing she wont hear me._

_"i promise" She Says full of confidence. "call her now i promise i wont leave you"_

_"ok i whisper" I pull out my phone and i dial her number putting her on speaker while taylor is holding my hand._

_RINNNNNNGGGGGG...RINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG._

_"hey spency poo" She says all cheerfull._

_"hey erin look we need to talk" i say full of insecurities._

_"wait are you breaking up with me?" i hear her voice coursing with rage._

_"yes im sick and tired of the way you been treating me im not taking it anymore" i dont know where the confidence came from but im proud i did it._

_"wait here you little bitch your not fucking breaking up with me ok? i have the say in that not you. wait till i see you... " She's cut off by taylor who snatches the phone from my hand._

_"your not going to do anything you stupid whore. If you ever touch her again i will break your face and throw you in a fucking trash can understood? good. we are done talking never come near her again or i will hurt you" taylor snaps the phone shut and looks at me._

_"are you ok?" taylor looks at me with sincerity and adoration._

_"yes im ok just please dont leave me" I curl up into her and she holds me protectively while i sleep._

**Present Time**

"what are you doing here bitch" Thats taylor of course she really hates her.

"talking to my gf duh" Erin put on an evil smirk and winks at me. She's is wearing her leather boot that i got her and her tight ass jeans that she always wears when she wants to get laid.

"i broke up with you remember" I roll my eyes and tries to hold the fear thats rising.

"No u didnt that was a mistake."

"honestly bitch get the fucking hint stay away from her or so help me i will do some damage to your ugly little face" The anger rising within taylor like always when she is near erin.

"look ill go when i damn well please i dont take orders from some stupid cunt" She takes a step toward taylor threatening to show her dominance.

"come on taylor bear lets go she isnt worth it" i grab her hand and pull her to my car.

"yea go on little doggie its what your good at" She says with a certin hardness to her voice.

We climb into the car and head to her house to drop her off so i can go see loving mother (sarcastic tone)

i drop tayday off and head home to hopefully a peacefull night...who the hell am i kidding school is a better place then home and you seen what kind of day i been through.

I pull up into our drive way and our house is pretty big my mom is a surgeon and my dad is a social worker. our house is painted blue and we have a balcony, a porch and a pool. everything someone could ever want...but me. Its big and i dont know why we need it, i live with my mom (paula) and my dad(arthur) and my brother (glen). I have the room closest to the stairs right next to glen's and across from mom and dad's room

"hello anybody home" I notice there is a note on the table with my name on it.

**hey spencer,**

** sorry you missed dinner. we didnt save anything because we automatically assumed you were at a girl's house eating.**

** From: Glen.**

oh yea what i didnt tell you is that my whole family is homophobic except my dad he respects me and my choices but he wouldnt want to go against mom. Even though i can tell he really cares about me. Well glen is glen he is an ass hole and he is exactly like mom. We go to church every sunday they are both hard core christians.

I walk up stairs and kick my red skater shoes by my door and take of my shirt and pants and throw on boxers and a tangtop ready for bed. I lay in bed a few minutes listening to "who am i to say" by hope.

_love of my life my soul mate_

_Your my best friend_

_Part of me like breathing_

_Now half of me is left_

_I dont know anything at all_

_who am i to say you love me_

_i dont know anything at all_

_who am i to say you need me_

_color me blue im lost in you_

_dont know whyim still waiting_

_many moons has come and gone_

_dont know why im still searching_

_i dont know anything at all_

I turn off my ipod and lay in bed stareing at the ceiling which has glow in the dark stars and moons. I slowly drift off to sleep...hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.


	4. Suprises

**Sorry I have not written in awhile. I'm just been very busy. Anyway I'm glad I have the passion again and thank you to everyone who has been patient with me. Leave comments and any ideas on how you want this story to go.**

A few days later it is Monday again, Spencer drives to school. She picks up Taylor who lives only a few houses down. She is wearing his normal v-neck shirt and skater shoes as she climbs into my pimped out Red Striped Black Mustang.

"Hey bro" I say as she jogs to my car.

"I'm not urn bro." She says trying not to laugh.

"If you keep wearing guy's clothes, you might as well be"

She swings at me.

"Hey now I'm driving here, we could have died and you wouldn't have been able to see Michael"

I see her turn red and look down. Hahaha I win.

We pull up to school and as I step out Ashley comes up and just grabs my wrist and pulls me around.

"Hey now what the hell?" I look at her bewildered.

"I heard something about you, we need to talk" Her voice is stern yet I can tell she is really upset at me

"Alright" I pull her away and yell to Taylor I will catch her later.

"Yea what is up?" I look up and see her looking down.

"You dated Erin?" She asks already knowing the answer.

"Yea, why?" I try to figure out the reason why she is asking me this.

"How long u guys dated?" she asks still not looking at me.

"For about 2 years we broke up awhile ago she just didn't get the hint. Why?" I look at her and she just has guilt wash all over her.

"Well we had sex a few times because she said that her girlfriend was not putting out and I felt horrible when I realized it was you" She takes my hand and squeezes it softly.

"It is all good, it happens I'm a little surprised but you can have her if you want her I'm over it." I put a fake smile, jealousy burning not for Ashley but for Erin. I can't like this girl I barely know her.

"No thanks, I kind of want to get to know you better" She smiles and avoids my eyes I can tell she is nervous.

"Oh….me too." I smile and squeeze her hand lightly.

**RIINNNNNNGGGGG RIINNNNNNNGGGG**

All of a sudden the bell rings and she says her goodbye and we exchange numbers and she runs off. Way for the bell to ruin a perfect moment. Bastard bell.


	5. The Haunting Past

**Another chapter to my spashley series. I'm going to write a brittana one shortly just got to finish this.**

I'm sitting in English drawling her name with hearts all over my book why am I so corny this is something freshmen do.

"Spencer" Horse lips yell from the front of the room

"Yes Mr. Jackson" I scowled him not trying to hide the annoyance that crossed my face.

"What are you writing" He walks towards me I silently panic and put it under my English book.

"Your English notes, what does it look like" I glance up at him and put a fake smile on my face

"No you're not, give me that right now" He snatches the note from under my book.

"That's mine dude, give it the hell back" I yell

The whole class is staring at us and I really didn't care I just grabbed my crap and walked to the principal's office. Not that I have been there before. Let's just say that since Erin has been giving me trouble I been there the majority of the year.

The day past and I still haven't seen Ashley anywhere. It is a little sad actually. I head to 3rd period. I decided to skip photography to go relax and just forget about 1st period for awhile.

**3****rd**** period (P.E)**

What I also didn't tell you about me is I play soccer. I play defense I'm really good at it and I hope that I can play pro one day. It is all a dream but how could life be without a little dreaming?

I walk in the gym and the person I been looking for all day is here. She looks so beautiful. Her brown hairs with the pink bangs look amazing. She is wearing a black sports bra with white shorts. My heart beats fast and I have to catch myself from staring to long.

She casually walks up to me with her perfect smile and I can't help but to smile back.

"Hey Spencer" she smiles while looking at me from head to toe. Yea I'm hot I know.

"Hey Ashley I didn't know you had gym 3rd I would have definitely came more often if I knew you would be here." I wink at her and she laughs and swings at me.

"Hey Spencey Poo I missed you so much" My heart drops 10 feet and it looks like death just claimed my soul.

"Erin, go away I really don't want you to come near me" I look down while venom is dripping off my tongue.

"Now why would I do that remember I loved you all the time from night to day or do you not remember? "

**FLASHBACK TIME**

_February 6__th__ 2009_

"_Erin please stop you are hurting me" I'm screaming she won't get off me._

"_Baby you wanted this remember? You said you wanted me to be your first" She tightens her hold on my wrist as she takes off my pants with one hand._

"_Not like this, please Erin stop leave me alone. You said you love me please stop I don't want this." I'm begging as tears are rolling down my face._

_I feel my underwear slide off and she enters me with one finger. This isn't how it is suppose to feel it is suppose to be loving, tender everything I wanted it to be how could this be it hurts so much. I'm screaming out in pain every time she moves in and out. _

"_Please, Erin no more this hurts; please Erin!" I cry as loud as possible hoping someone can hear me._

"_Bitch, shut up before I really hurt you" She hits me and my head hits the corner of the dresser and things get fuzzy._

_Only thing I remember is fighting back and the evil look in her eyes._

**Present time**

"Spencer" I can hear Ashley calling my name as I'm coming back from my thoughts.

I head to the locker room to change as I continually hear Ashley calling my name. Why did she have to come back? Why can't she just leave me alone? She doesn't know how much she hurt me how much my body hurts; the scars, the memories, everything.


End file.
